unrealfandomcom-20200223-history
Skaarj Generator
__TOC__ Map description A dramatic confrontation ensues around the primary power supply of the Skaarj Mothership, as the player fights an army of Skaarj followed by a second fight with the deadly Warlord. Weapons and pickups Weapons Pickups Monsters Walkthrough Finally - you've breached the defences and arrived at the Core Generator of the MotherShip. It's not over yet though - the generator is heavily guarded, and even if you destroy it, it still doesn't get you off the planet. You start between the doors by which you escaped from the previous map and another set of doors ahead. Go through these doors and be sure to collect the Flak Cannon and Searchlight beyond. You will be in a huge room with the equally huge generator in the centre. Don't go any further in yet though - read on first. The generator is a large circular structure with three sloping legs you can climb. In the centre is an insta-death energy beam. Around the edge up above is a circular walkway accessible either by climbing one of the legs or going through one of the three portals at ground level. At the base of the leg ahead as you start is a Health Pack. The next leg clockwise has in its vicinity a set of Jump Boots, a Health Pack plus a can of Tarydium Sludge beyond. The third leg reveals nothing. The raised circular walkway is more rewarding, with an Assault Vest, a Shield Belt and a Super Health Pack. It's up to you to decide how best to fight the next combat sequence. After entering into the room, a Skaarj Lord will spot you from the left and sprint up the sloping support ahead. Follow him and flak him, thus beginning an extended combat sequence in which you have to fight several Skaarj Lords. Make full use of the terrain, your armoury and the gear provided to kill all the Skaarj. You may think that you're safe once you've killed them all, but then it gets worse. A door opens at one end of the generator complex and the Warlord comes out. He's back, and he's worse. But there's no running away now, no more places for him to retreat to. When you defeat him, he dies. So, it'll be a tough fight, but kill him. When he dies, a lift descends from the centre of the generator structure. But don't take it yet. In circulating round the giant structure, you may have noticed powerups lurking on protrusions beneath the climbable ramps. To get to them, go up one of the ramps then drop off on to one of the intermediate protrusions from the central unit to either side. From there, it's a simple drop or jump to whichever item you want to collect. Visit all of the protrusions in this manner, and you can get hold of Jump Boots, an Amplifier and a useful Super Health Pack. 2 When you're done collecting, go down to the floor and ride the lift into the core of the generator. Inside, you will see three energy beams. Shoot all three to extinguish them, and the lift starts to go down. As you descend, the level changes. Quick Level Completion Difficulty Differences Tips and tricks Trivia * This map was later converted by Inoxx himself into a deathmatch map called DM-Gen[] which was released as a standalone level for Unreal Tournament. Gallery Let's play Unreal HD - 34 - Skaarj Generator (1080p60) (32) Mothership Core and Skaarj Generator - Unreal !Unreal-SkaarjGenerator.jpg External links and references See also